markus
by kena86
Summary: dicen que zim y los mas altos murieron junto a su imperio y los de mas irken, pero quedo un pedacito en el tierra, y es protegido celosamente por "mama" gaz, sin embargo alguien quiere reclamar lo suyo rapr slash
1. Chapter 1

nota de autor: para entender la historia tienen que pasar a la galeria de DarkMirime que me inspiro: http :/ pics . livejournal .com/rams_eng/gallery/0000b3ck (si quieren pasar a la pagina tienen que quitar los espacios)

7 años, 7 años vagando por el universo, exiliados, escondiendose como vulgares delincuentes, los mas altos de Irken, los seres que alguna fueron temidos ahora tenian que esconderse con su escaso ejercito entre planetas desolados para que sus enemigos no los destruyan, si, tuvieron suerte de escapar… o mejor dicho le debian a zim, estar a salvo, después de todo el trajo unos muñecos inflables con formas de los altos, (que hizo en sus tiempos libres, una de sus absurdos planes para conquistar la tierra), asi que mientras "mataban" a los señuelos, los altos escaparon con sus subditos mas fieles, incluyendo a zim, quien después de todo si resulto util, sin mencionar que con su nueva apariencia lo tomaban un poco mas en serio (una cicatriz en su cara, cortesia del cazairkens).

Pero no escaparon facilmente, tuvieron sus problemas, primero, el mas alto pur, estaba muy mal, lo habian secuestrado los de la resistenciay al parecer intentaron matarlo, Red estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que le diera malas noticias. Ningun irken lo entendia, su sociedad no tenian lazos sentimentales, pero los mas altos y red y pur eran los unicos con ese lazo, ya eran los unicos hermanos gemelos de todo Irk, los mas unidos que puedan existir, asi que nadie entendia porque el mas alto Red, estaba tan alterado ante la desaparición de su compañero, pero estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo por encontrarlo. Gran sorpresa fue recibir un llamado de la tierra, no les parecia que fuera un buen momento que el "molesto zim" llamara en ese momento" pero nadie pudo evitar que el mas alto Red contestara, seguro para desquitarse con alguien..

Su miedo paso a sobresalto cuando el mas alto exclamo: -un humano ¿Dónde esta zim?- nadie entendia de que estaba hablando el mas alto, pero no tardo en llamar al equipo de enfermeria, pronto lo supieron, aparecio el mas alto pur y tenian que ir por el, la nave mas rapida fue usada para llegar a la tierra, pero el mas alto red se puso su mejor traje de batalla (mejor dicho mando a crear un traje de batalla para el) en caso de encontrarse con los secuestradores del mas alto.

Grande fue la sorpresa que al llegar, detectaran a un cazairken, y estaba detrás de zim, ¡sorpresa! Red fue a rescatar a zim, eso y tambien sabia que Pur esta cerca.

El cazairken se sintio muy valiente contra el pobre zim, pero ni quedo el polvo del cazador cuando las armas de la inmensa lo desaparecieron.

La prioridad paso a estabilizar al mas alto Pur que seguia en peligro de morir.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto por mas de una semana el mas alto Red, siempre en la enfermeria.

-esta mejorando mi mas alto- respondi con toda confianza un irken de la enfermeria, si dijera mentiras seria su ultimo minuto de vida.

-¿totalmente?- pregunto El mas alto rojo, notando el tono de duda en la voz del enfermero.

-bueno.. No crei que fuera importante..pero..-

-¿Qué?-pregunto agresivamente el alto rojo.

-vera mi mas alto, el mas alto es contenedor, y al parecer estaba preñado..-

-¡¿estaba?- exclamo asombrado el rojo.

-si mi mas alto.. Al ser envenenado, los fetos fueron licuados en su intento, digo muertos, y a la vez lo dejo incapacitado para volver a quedar preñado, pero no es importante..- de inmediato se arrepintio, porque el alto rojo puso una indescifrable expresion que el pequeño irken no sabia que decia.

-..es..esta bien- dijo el mas alto rojo antes de regresar hacerle compañía a alto purpura.

Sin embargo, el alto rojo estaba tan ensimismado cuidando al alto púrpura que no escucho cuando la resistencia ataco, solo cuando estos estaban muy cerca, mando a llamar todos los invasores posibles (incluyendo a zim) para defenderlos. Pero actuo tarde. La mayoria de sus guerreros habian caido, e iban por ellos.

-¡zim no permitira que los mas altos caigan prisioneros!- exclamo zim al aire apenas llego.

-¡no ahora zim! ¡trato de pensar!- exclamo también el alto Rojo muy irritado y estresado.

-¡zim sacara a los "señuelos"!- siguió exclamando mientras sacaba de la cabeza de su robot unas bolsas de plastico.

-¿de que hablas, zim? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rojo un poco irritado mientras zim empezaba inflar las bolsas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el plastico tomaba forma, su forma, el mas alto rojo y púrpura en muñecos de plasticos- ¿uh?-

-¡los señuelos se sacrificaran por los mas altos! ¡asi los mas altos viviran!- exclamo otra vez zim, el mas alto rojo y púrpura se quedaron con la boca abierta: era un plan brillante.

-de.. Acuerdo.. Supongo que es un.. Gran plan.. Eh.. Pon los señuelos en nuestro.. Lugar.. Y ya.. Vamonos..-es difícil aceptar que zim haya tenido una excelente idea.

Finalmente escaparon con los Irken mas fieles, y digo mas fieles, porque algunos estuvieron dispuestos a entregarlos.

Y asi desde hace 7 años estan escondidos entre las sombras de otros planetas desabitados, buscando a otros irkens entre planetas, escondidos, o incluso cobardes que se quedaron para no luchar, no han juntado a muchos para empezar la reconquista, pero sorprendentemente eso no les preocupa a los mas altos.

De hecho después de rescatar al mas alto purpura, este estaba un poco cambiado. Un poco mas.. Sensible, para empezar, tenia una actitud.. Maternal con zim y gir, al principio al quedarse sin suficientes doctores, para sorpresa de todos el mas alto púrpura se ofrecio a cuidar a su zim y GIR que sufrieron el ataque de cazairken, zim a quien trataron de arrancarle los ojos, ahora tiene unas cicatrices permanentes, y GIR tiene unas mejoras pero sigue siendo muy gracioso. Aunque claro la nueva actitud del púrpura confunde al pequeño invasor.

Los mas altos siguen siendo muy unidos, tratan de convivir como antes, pero.. Si alguno mencionaba la tierra, púrpura evadia y se encerraba en su habitacion por el resto del dia y después regresba normal, aunque esa conducta extrañaba a todos, nadie decia nada para no sufrir la ira del mas alto rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero un año mas llego, desde que se destruyo su gran imperio, Los irken pensaban en eso y tambien el mas alto rojo. Pero el mas alto púrpura y zim pensaban en otra cosa,

-¡jefe, estamos cerca de la tierra! ¿visitamos al cabezon?- exclamo GIR muy contento, mientras zim y el mas alto púrpura veian por una ventana, a lo lejos ven al planeta azul. Ambos tenian una extraña expresion, ¿nostalgia?, Red los ve, no entiende por que esa reaccion con el planeta que usaron para deshacerse de zim, e ironicamente fue un humano de esa tierra que logro secuestrar al alto purpura, y se supone que sus fuentes decian que los humanos eran estupidos.

-la humana que me ayudo era muy extraña, si no fuera terricola seria una gran irken - dijo de pronto pur mientras sigue observando el planeta.

-¿humana? ¿te refieres a esa que estaba contigo?- pregunto Red, recordando a la pequeña humana de cabello purpura.

-si, no se porque, pero se parecia mucho a ti, digo en realidad no parecia humana, mataba con la mirada y eso que solo era un larva, ¿me pregunto que hara ahora? ¿sera reina? Tenia madera de lider.. Si tan solo fuera una irken.. ¿puedo ir a verla?- pregunta pur a red con ojos suplicantes.

-no- responde Red contrariado, ¿para que queria ver a una terricola?

-por favor, estoy harto de esta nave, estoy aburrido- pide pur a punto de poner ojos de perrito. Red no podia resistirse a esos ojos y menos de su compañero.-por favor.. Por favor-.

-¡quiero mis tacos!- exclamo el robot a nadie en particular.

-¿puedo acompañarlo, mi alto?-pidio Zim humildemente, tambien con ojos de perrito, cosa rara de el, era muy orgulloso para suplicar, pero de verdad queria ir a la tierra, por eso se rebajaba.

-¿tu tambien, zim?- se extraño y tambien sorprendio al mas alto rojo.

-¡necesito mi burrito! ¡necesito mi burrito! Y saludare al cerdo de tu parte- dijo GIR ahora gritando al mas alto rojo.

-no se quien es cerdo y no le mando saludos..¿Quién dijo que tu irias?-replico el alto rojo.

-…-

-…-

-… BUAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAA- chillo escandalosamente el robot, los irkens se tapan los "oidos" para no escucharlo.

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡PUEDES IR!-exclamo el mas alto rojo.

-¿y nosotros?-preguntaron el púrpura y Zim.

-ok, ok ustedes tambien pueden- responde fastidiado el alto rojo.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- celebran los 2 irken y el robot, zim y GIR toman la delantera hacia una nave. (¡saludare a cerdo de tu parte!) pero el mas alto púrpura se retrasa, porque antes de irse le da un beso al Rojo.

En una nave pequeña con sus tres pasajeros, llegan en una zona apartado dentro del bosque situado junto al parque. Cuando salen de la nave, Zim oculta su nave como… un cerdo grande.

-ese camuflaje ¿de verdad funciona?-pregunta el mas alto purpura.

-siempre-responde zim muy confiado.

-..de..acuerdo.. -responde el púrpura sin estar muy convencido- por fin, un ambiente diferente, nunca crei que me cansaria de tener tantos enanos a mi alrededor- dice estirandose y viendo el espacio abierto a su alrededor, al regresar con zim, se sorprende al verlo con una peluca negra y lentes de contacto-¿zim?-.

-¡zim tiene una mision! ¡el mas alto esperara aquí a zim! ¡zim no tardara!- y nada mas se va corriendo con a lado del jardin, donde los humanos apenas notan al "niño verde sin orejas" que se adentra a las calles.

-¡zim no he dado permiso para que te retires!- grita al mas alto púrpura dentro de los arboles, como queda en sombras, algunos humanos que escucharon , buscaron con la mirada la fuente del sonido, pero el irken, se quedo en sombras para que no lo vieran, observar tranquilamente a los humanos pequeños que estaban a mitad del jardin de juegos, antes de ponerse un dizfraz para buscar a la humana gruñona.

-según zim estas son larvas humanas, vaya que son pequeños, no puedo creer que una larva me haya secuestrado a mi, eso fue muy humillante.. ¿Qué tiene de divertido perseguir un bola por todos lados?-penso observando a los niños que jugaban futbol, no tenia idea de por que, pero le hubiera gustado su propia bola para patear, tal vez le pida una a red, tal vez si sea divertido, después de todo ese pequeño irken se divierte tambien con.. ¡Irken!- ¡que diablos!- exclama el mas alto púrpura al darse cuenta que un irken de ojos rojos, "como los de red", asi que no es Zim, pero es mucho mas evidente, el pequeño irken, convive con humanos, tenia vestimenta humana, por eso no lo reconocio a la primera.

El pequeño irken se cae de panza -markus, ¿estas bien?- se escucha una voz femenina un poco aspera pero con evidente preocupacion (sin alterarse). El mas alto púrpura busca con la mirada, y no tarda en encontrar a una mujer humana de pelo morada sentada en un banco del jardin.

-¡si, mama!- responde markus con una sonrisa mientras se levanta con mucho animo y regresaba con los niños que persiguen la pelota.

"¿mama?" según zim "mama" eran las guardianas de las larvas en la tierra.. La humana de cabello morado y el irken.. El mas alto rojo no lo sabia, pero ha tenido pesadillas de cuando estaba secuestrado en la tierra, estaba desesperado por respirar, se estaba ahogando, algo estaba saliendo por su boca, ¿tenia que escupirlo? ¿era necesario? Finalmente lo vomito, ya podia respirar mejor, la niña de cabello morado levanto ese pedazo que lo ahogaba, se sentia muy mal, apenas podia ver la cara de la larva humana, ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿era su imaginación o era un feto lo que tenia en las manos? Entonces es su feto, su larva, su hijo, pero se estaba muriendo por dentro no podia quejarse en voz alta, ve, como la niña se lleva a su larva fuera de su vista, su interior esta ardiendo, quiere morir para ya no sentir dolor, y la humana regresa, le inyecta algo, y cesa bastante el dolor, ya no recuerda mas.

-¡pelota!- grita un humano, y ve que la pelota cae dentro del bosque, cerca de el.

-¡yo voy!- esa voz es de markus, es adentrara al bosque con el alto purpura.

Nunca sabra porque lo hizo, pero tomo la pelota y se adentro mas al bosque un poco lejos de las miradas humanas.

-¿y la pelota?- se pregunto markus, ya dentro del bosque buscando el juguete, inocentemente busca mas y mas adentro.

"acercate" "acercate" suplica mentalmente pur, no espero mucho que el irken se alejo de la vista protectora de gaz (quien juega un videojuego) y de repente.

-¡ah!- grito markus cuando el mas alto salio entre las sombras.

-ha.. Hola, ¿buscas esta.. Cosa?- dijo un poco nervioso, casi nunca se le trababa la lengua, pero por primera vez en su vida le gustaria saber que decir.

-…- Markus lo miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad. -¿eres un irken?-

-claro, como tu- respondio el púrpura confundido por la pregunta.

-eres el primero que veo en toda mi vida- responde emocionado. - mi tio dib dijo que la mayoria de irkens habian muerto al ataque al imperio y que habian quedado muy pocos, en realidad nunca crei que de verdad veria otro Irken.. Y eres alto- observo todavía emocionado

-¿vienes conmigo a conquistar planetas?- propuso el alto.

-no gracias, yo estoy muy feliz con mi mama, el tio Dib y mi abuelo membrana-

-¿Qué dices? ¿tu mama?, ¿es.. Es la humana de pelo morado?-

-si, mi mami me salvo cuando mi.. Madre Irken se estaba muriendo, ella me quiere mucho, y yo la quiero, dice que los Irkens no tienen mama, yo tengo mucha suerte, además, según mi tio dib, yo sere alto-

-se nota.. Se nota, -dice el alto purpura, no sabe cuando solto la pelota y puso sus manos de 3 dedos sobre la cara de su hijo- seras un alto como tus padres.-

-¿conociste a mis padres?- pregunto Markus en voz baja, el mas alto no podia dejar de ver sus ojos, rojos como los de su querido alto rojo, pero su carácter se parece mas de el.

-po.. Podria.. Decirse, ¡que bonitas pecas tienes!- observa muy enternecido.

Markus se sonrojo un poco -no me gustan mis pecas- quiere agachar su cabeza, pero el alto púrpura no lo dejo, adoraba su carita.

-¿entonces eres muy feliz aquí, en la tierra?- pregunto después de un largo rato de ver su cara.

-si, muy feliz-

-¿no te molestan por tu apariencia?-

-lo hacian en mi primer dia de escuela, pero se aburrieron rapido.. Uh.. No son muy listos-

-¡Markus! ¡Markus!-

-¡oh, no! ¡Mi mama ya me esta buscando! ¡debo regresar!- exclamo Markus tomando la pelota, pero antes de poder regresar, para su sorpresa el mas alto púrpura lo abrazo con fuerza. -tal vez nos volvamos a ver- dijo finalmente el pequeño Irken.

-¡Markus!- Mama Gaz volvio a gritar, ahora si se notaba mas preocupacion en su voz, con trabajo, el alto púrpura tuvo que soltarlo para que regresara con su "mamá".

-adios-

-.. Adios-

-¡por aquí mamá!- exclamo marfuz saliendo del oscuro bosque -es que no encontraba la pelota-.

Gaz observa la cara de su "hijo" y sabe que este miente -de acuerdo, pero trata de no salir de mi vista- dice tranquilamente empujando al Irken con los otros niños.

El es el mas alto purpura, siempre le han cumplido sus caprichos, por mas excentricos que sean, pero ahora lo que mas deseaba era tener a su hijo con el, pero no lo hara, porque el no lo ama, lo haria muy infeliz si lo obligara a dejar lo que si ama, como esa humana que se gano su cariño.

-¿asi que.. Sigue vivo?- escucho esa voz que hace años, antes que su imperio cayera, esa voz fria y aspera- ¿quieres llevarte a mi Markus? Por que tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver-

-jeje- rie amargamente, una risa corta- no me lo llevare, el no quiere venir conmigo, el no me quiere-.

-¿no te quiere? ¿no se supone que los sentimientos son un estorbo para ustedes?-

-.. Antes no lo eran, ahora si- Gaz no entendio la respuesta, pero noto que el alto púrpura esta triste, ella odio a los sentimentales (excepto markus) pero desde que tuvo en su casa a este alto secuestrado y conocio al otro alto, nacio una extraña simpatia por la otra especia, no lo expresaba pero se sentia aliviada de que no le quitaran a markus.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- ahora era Markus el que gritaba, pero no era el unico, desde las sombras de los arboles, Gaz y el mas alto púrpura escuchaban alarmados.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib de 19 años, camina a su casa, su padre le dio el dia libre, seguia obsesionado con asuntos paranormales, pero su grupo o club, no le pagaban por sus descubrimientos, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el trabajo de asistente de su padre, osea demasiada ciencia real, no le gustaba, pero podia aprovechar para quedarse con las sobras tecnologicas, y asi, poquito a poquito, su nave espacial tomaba forma, y cuando terminara iria al espacio.

Pero ahora..

-¡Dib! ¡el gran zim ha vuelto!- grito un chico verde que no tiene orejas ni nariz.

-¡Zim!- exclamo Dib sorprendido al ver ese pedazo del pasado.

-¡Dib!-

-¡Zim!-

-¡Dib!-

-¡Zim!-

-¡Dib!-

-¡HOLA!-Gir grito mas fuerte que los dos, bajo su dizfraz de perro verde.

-¡Dib!-

-…-

-¡Dib!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dib, decidido a cambiar la línea del dialogo.

-…. ¿has visto a mi abeja robot?- pregunto tranquilamente Zim.

-…claro lo tengo en mi casa-

-¿Qué haces con las cosas de zim?- pregunto un poco enojado el alien.

-después de que te fuiste eche un vistazo a tu terreno y encontre..-

-¡¿HAS VISTO AL CERDITO?- pregunto GIR, justamente en el oido de Dib.

-no grites- pidio el humano.

-esta bien- responde el robot.

-si tambien esta en mi casa-

-¿y al minialce?- volvio a preguntar.

-tambien-

-WUIIIII-

-¡entregamelos! ¡te lo ordena zim!- exclamo Zim.

Dib no se altero con las exclamaciones de zim ni de Gir, era como ver a viejos amigos.

-claro- Dib solo dio unos pasos, como ya estan fuera de la casa de la familia membrana, solo dio un silbido, y las dos criaturitas de ojos grandes salieron, en caso del mínialce que flotaba llevaba entre sus patitas a la abeja robot.

-¡mis criaturas!- dijo Zim mientras tomaba al mínialce y a la abeja entre sus brazos.

-¡CERDITO!- Exclamo GIR alzando a su cerdo.

-¡ni se te ocurra ir con el chisme a la resistencia!-amenazo Zim, no una idea inteligente por que sigue con el tamaño de un niño pequeño y Dib es por lo menos 2 veces mas alto que el.

-no podria, la resistencia se disolvio después de destrozar tu imperio, se fueron a sus respectivos planetas con sus familias… ¿y tu..?- iba a preguntar que hace zim con su vida.

Pero se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos, al buscar el origen vio gente corriendo y al ir al camino contrario, con zim detrás, vieron que salen del parque.

-ay no, seguro vieron al mas alto purpura- murmura zim, pero dib lo escucha.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿sigue..?- iba decir "vivo", pero una mujer lo distrajo.

-¡policia, policia! ¡un sujeto calvo y verde con patas de araña, se metio entre los niños y agarro a uno y se lo llevo! ¡robachicos! ¡policia! ¡proteja a nuestros niños!- gritaba a la cara del pobre hombre que parecia mas quedar sordo, la mujer agarro a su niño.

-¿si solo es un robachicos? ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron ustedes?- pregunto el policia.

La señora contesto muy tranquilamente como si estuviera en medio de una charla desde hace rato.

-lo ibamos a hacer, pero el sujeto tenia un pistola y nos empezo a disparar, hizo un ruido gracioso parecia de juguete, pero empezaron aparecer enormes agujeros por todo el parque y ni modo dejar que mi niño se caiga en esos hoyos y se ensucie ¿verdad? ¡robachicos!- grito otra vez antes de salir corriendo con su niño en brazos.

El policia toma su radio- atencion, hay un roba chicos en el parque, requiero refuerzos ¿Qué niño se habra robado?- pregunto el policia a su compañero a que un joven que tambien salía corriendo se detuvo y le dijo.

-al nieto del profesor membrana, ese chiquillo simpatico que todos amamos y super listo- dijo el joven antes de ponerse a correr otra vez.

-¡¿Qué? ¡tienen a markus!, ¿los mas altos sabian de markus?- pregunto Dib con desesperacion.

-¿quien es markus?- pregunto confundido Zim.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Mama!, ¡Mama!- gritaba Markus, mientras se trataba de sostener del mas alto rojo, quien además de sostener a la larva con un brazo, con sus patas de araña avanzaba rapidamente por las copas de los arboles del bosque y se movia tan bruscamente que el pequeño markus esta muy asustado de caerse de muy alto, quiere a su mama gaz.

-callate, no te voy a soltar-replico Red, a Markus le desconcerto escuchar su voz, una pizca de emocion.

-¡no, quiero a mi mamá!- respondio marfuz todavía asustado.

-la olvidaras, empezaras una nueva vida- respondio Red tranquilamente mientras seguia avanzando dentro del bosque.

-¡no quiero!-

Red no le respondio porque, con sus instintos de invazor, se da cuenta que alguien lo sigue, de hecho 2 sujetos, pero ya esta cerca de su nave, tal vez deberia detenerse y deshacerse de ellos, si se tarda en tomar vuelo, posiblemente lo atraparias y le quitarian a markus. "eso no".

Baja al suelo verde en un pequeño lugar donde da el sol y hay suficiente claridad, no guarda las patas de araña, de hecho tiene puesto su armadura carmesí en caso de que tuviera que luchar.

-¿Red?- aparece el mas alto púrpura y Gaz entre los arboles, el púrpura si guarda su patas de araña - ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-después de que dejaste la nave, queria saber a que venias, asi que decidi mandar una pequeña camara espia, y pude ver a nuestra larva- el pequeño Markus intentaba salir de los brazos del alto rojo, pero este lo mantenia firmemente contra su cuerpo.

-¡ese es mi hijo!, ¡no te pertenece!- exclamo Gaz tratando de acercarse, pero el alto púrpura la mantenia a su lado con una mano en su hombro.

-silencio terricola-

-regresalo red- dijo Pur.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto el alto rojo, incredulo a lo que escucho-¡¿Qué dices? ¿dejarle nuestra larva a esta mujer? ¿te has vuelto loco?-

-por favor, red, tu nunca me has negado un capricho, anda, regresaselo- deci el púrpura trando de sonar persuasivo pero se notaba la contrariedad en su voz.

-veo la mentira en tu voz Pur,- Red abraza mas a markus contra si, al sentir la fuerza del alto deja de forcejear pues teme romperse.- tu quieres llevartelo tanto como yo- sonrie pensando que al final los tres se iran juntos.

-… es cierto, pero no lo hare, ni tu tampoco.-repite Pur.

-…¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- repite la pregunta sin poder creer lo que su pareja dice, nunca habia visto una mirada seria en Pur, siempre se aseguraba que su querido hermano siempre sonriera.

-usa la logica Red, en primero, markus seria el segundo irken con lazos emocionales, eso nos daria problemas con nuestros subditos con los que todavía tenemos, ¿recuerdas? Los sentimientos son un estorbo y si ven lo mucho que lo amamos tal vez, nos abandonen o lo usen en nuestra contra, ademas, el no nos quiere- la voz de Pur se puso extraña, asi no se pone un irken, desde hace tiempo, pero Red entiende lo que le pasa, mantiene a su larva en su pecho, el pequeño ya no tiembla, de hecho esta tranquilo y escuchando atentamente al alto purpura. -si lo obligamos a venir con nosotros lo mas seguro es que intentara escapar, y si lo se, tal vez se pierda en el espacio, yo no soportaria perderlo asi, el.. Esta mas seguro aquí, esta humana- Gaz se mueve levemente- ella lo salvo y creo que tambien me salvo a mi, despues de todo, gracias a ella nos reunimos ¿recuerdas?- Pur ve que Red tiene una expresion que nunca le vio, nunca vio a un Irken con esa mirada, triste, contrariado, y luchando con sus propios deseos.

Pur se acerca de Red, levanta los brazos, Red abraza mas a markus casi aprentandolo, pareciera que esta protegiendolo, por que lo tiene muy cubierto, Pur pone sus brazos sobre markus y contra sus propios deseos se lo quita delicadamente a Red,"no, por favor" pide Red como ultimo deseo, volviendo abrazar sobreprotectoramente a Markus -yo confia en ella, lo cuidara-

-pueden venir a visitarme- dice finalmente Markus, sorprendiendo a los mas altos, Red afloja el abrazo, Pur aprovecha para quitarselo completamente, aunque esto toma por sorpresa a Red, no hace ningun intento por recuperar a su hijo, si no que se queda como estatua viendo como lo entrega a la humana, quien lo recibe con alivio y lo abraza al igual que Red.

Como no tenian nada que decir, Pur insto a Red a que lo llevara a la nave, la tomaron y regresaron a su nueva inmensa que los esperaba en el espacio.


	5. Chapter 5

-ups, se me olvido zim- dijo Pur.

Pero unos minutos, Zim regreso con Gir, el cerdo, el mínialce volador, y la abeja robot, Red seguia muy triste, que no le dijo nada por traer a tripulantes de mas a su nave

-zim ya lo supo mis altos, pero no hablare de ello, les traje algo que los pondra felices- dijo Zim sin haberse quitado su disfraz.

-¡tengo la receta de los waffles! ¡waffles para todos!- exclamo gir, al poco rato todos los Irken disfrutaban de dulces waffles, incluso lo mas altos se animaron un poco con esta receta terricola.

-no esta mal- dijo Pur saboreando.

-¡zim! ¡zim!- escucharon una extraña voz viniendo de los paquetes de Zim

-eh.. ¡zim! ¿Porque tus bolsas hablan?- pregunto Red desconfiado.

-¡por poco lo olvido!- exclama Zim revolviendo sus paquetes, finalemte saca una pequeña radio con camara superavanzado- ¿hola?-.

-ya era hora, lleva rato llamandote- responde Dib molesto.

-¡mira es el cabezon!- ahora exclama Pur viendo la pantalla.

-¿Qué haces, hablando con ese..?- iba a reprender Red. Pero una cabecita con antenas aparecio.

-¿puedo, Tio Dib?-

-¡Markus!- Exclamo mas Fuerte Pur, quitandole el comunicador a zim, y parece que Dib le dio el comunicador a Markus.

-oh.. Hola… eh.. No me dijeron.. Si vendrian a.. visitarme.- dijo timidamente Markus, "¡es tan lindo!" pensaron Red y Pur.

-oh, solo tengo un comunicador- se lamento Zim.

-¡MAS WAFFLES!- grito GIR.


End file.
